Unmasked
by Secret170193
Summary: Deidara's sick of it, he must know what's under that mask. Tobi's having none of it. As Deidara goes to greater and greater lengths to get Tobi to show himself, will he discover something he thought he'd never find? M rated for rape.DeiXTobi.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a normal day at the Akatsuki base. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing over something meaningless, Kisame was in the kitchen and Itachi was quietly watching TV and Tobi and Deidara…_

"_Come back here you runt, un!"_

"_Ahh, no Senpai, Tobi's a good boy!"_

_The near silence was quickly shattered as Tobi ran comically sprinting through the rooms of the Akatsuki base, a furious Deidara in hot pursuit. Tobi leapt nimbly through the kitchen door and out through another door while Deidara ran ungracefully into the kitchen table and gave up, half heartedly throwing a few clay birds after the masked ninja, but he was already gone. Deidara sat across the table from Kisame, massaging his temples as he caught his breath. How the hell did Tobi manage to run so fast? Kisame chuckled to himself, earning a death glare from Deidara._

"_I don't know how you put up with him."_

_Deidara sighed, placing his hands on the table in front of him._

"_In case you hadn't noticed, I don't. I'm embarrassed to call that orange idiot my partner, un."_

_Kisame grinned, a smile meant to show his amusement but instead looked more like that of something stalking it's prey. He looked briefly from Deidara to the direction that Tobi had run off in._

"_So what did he do this time?"_

_Deidara looked up perplexed. This happened so often most of the other member were sick of hearing what Tobi had been up to. But not Kisame, he seemed to find amusement in each tale, commenting that Tobi's antics did make the criminal life a little more bright._

"_I just finished a new clay masterpiece, it's destruction range would have been amazing, but before I had a chance to set it, Tobi happened. Now it's in broken pieces all over the floor. I'd love to have seen the look on his face if I'd set it first."_

_Deidara sneered to himself, trying to imagine Tobi looking shocked and horrified at the artist's bomb. His face fell suddenly when he realised that all he could imagine was that annoying swirly mask. Kisame caught on to the look on Deidara's face._

"_You don't know what he looks like under that mask, do you?"_

_Deidara snarled at the blue shark man. Kisame held up his hands in mock defence. Deidara sighed again and laid his head on the table._

"_No, I don't. You'd think after all this time he'd finally take that thing off."_

_Kisame shrugged._

"_Maybe he's hiding something. You can't force him to take it off."_

_Deidara sat straight upright, a twisted grin on his face that even belittled Kisame's._

"_Oh can't I?"_

_Deidara stood up, pushing his chair away from the table and strode out of the room in the direction Tobi had gone. Kisame sighed and shook his head, not losing his amused grin. This couldn't end well._

_Tobi sat on the end of his bed in his and Deidara's shared room breathing heavily. He hadn't been caught yet, but all this running was beginning to take it's toll on him, and the mask didn't help with breathing. He flung his arms up and lay on the mattress with a thump. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't hear the door open until a voice shook him from his resting state. _

"_Tobi!"_

_He nearly leapt out of his skin and jumped to his feet. Deidara stood in the doorway. Tobi rushed to the other side of the room and began to frantically fiddle with the locks on the window. Deidara groaned and rubbed his temples again, trying to not get annoyed at the childish ninja. _

"_Tobi, listen. I'm not mad anymore. Well not as_ mad, un."

Tobi slowly let go of the window lock and turned around, as though not quite trusting his Senpai's word.

"Really?"

Deidara nodded, curiosity overcoming his original anger.

"Yes. Look, Tobi, I won't be mad at you if you do just one thing for me."

Tobi cocked his head slightly, intrigued. Normally he was simply told to do things, not asked.

"Okay Senpai, what is it?"

Deidara took a small step closer to Tobi, the masked man taking a tiny unconscious step backwards.

"Tobi. Take off your mask."

Tobi went visibly rigid. Deidara slowly reached towards his partner to take off the mask. Suddenly there was a rush of air as an orange blur flew past him and out the door. Deidara spun round barely in time to see Tobi turn down the corridor. Deidara rushed out the door, using a hand to keep himself steady against the doorframe, but it was too late. Tobi was already out of sight.

"Dammit, Tobi, un!"

My friends were telling me to write more fanfic, so here it is :D 

Read review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara stormed round the base, practically fuming. It had been a full week since his first attempt to see Tobi's face and the childlike nin had avoided him the whole time. Every time he walked round a corner and Tobi was there, he'd run in the opposite direction. At first this hadn't mattered much to Deidara as they shared a room. But Tobi had been coming into the room only when Deidara was asleep and leaving before he woke up, he could tell because the bed had been slept in.

Of course Deidara thought he could beat this by staying awake, but he always dropped off before Tobi appeared even if he stayed up till the early hours of the morning. This meant neither of the two were getting much sleep and it was beginning to show. Tobi turned and ran into a door when escaping from Deidara once, and Hidan found it hilarious to hand Deidara orange juice to pour on his cereal. The artist ate three spoonfuls before noticing and threw the bowl at the laughing immortal, who responded with a long series of swears, some he wasn't sure existed. Finally Deidara decided he'd had enough of chasing Tobi with persuasions. He'd have to try plan B. Force it off the annoying runt.

That night, Deidara lay in his bed, pretending to be asleep. He'd been laying still for around two hours and kept his heartbeat relaxed. Anything to fool Tobi. Finally, around 1am, Tobi entered the room silently. If Deidara wasn't listening for him, he wouldn't have heard him at all. Slowly, Tobi dragged himself to his bed and placed himself straight under the covers, not bothering to get changed out of his cloak. Deidara waited a short while until Tobi's breathing became slower and more rhythmic. The bomber sat up slowly and padded over the floor to his partners bed. He flexed his fingers and grasped the edge's of Tobi's mask. Tobi must have felt the movement because he suddenly woke up. His hands flung up rapidly to his mask. Deidara leapt back in shock, ending up sprawled on the floor at the force at which he'd flung himself backwards.

Deidara shook his head slowly and began to sit up when his handmouth began to gnaw gently against something. He lifted it up and looked at it in awe. It was Tobi's mask. It must have come off in his hand. Hurriedly he looked up at Tobi only to find him frantically covering his face with the quilt, breathing very fast. He sounded terrified. Deidara stood up and used his other hand to grab at the quilt.

"Dammit Tobi, just show me your face already, un!"

Tobi's hands clutched tighter to his bedding, a whimper escaping his mouth. Shuddering breaths made their way past the material and reached Deidara's ears. He gently let go of the sheets when he realised that Tobi was crying. He slowly dropped his hands to his sides and just watched his partner cover himself in the blanket and sob hysterically.

Suddenly Deidara felt very guilty. He'd chased Tobi to the point of exhaustion then gone against his one wish to hide his face. Why did he have to hide his face? Deidara reached out a hand and let it rest cautiously on Tobi's shuddering shoulder. Tobi went very still.

"Tobi. Why do you hide your face?"

The gloved hands holding the quilt slowly relaxed, but didn't drop.

"I'm sorry Deidara-Senpai. I…I can't say. Please don't hit me."

Deidara softened up slightly. The brat might annoy him to no end, but he wouldn't hit him for a reason like this. He clutched Tobi's mask and held it up to his hand. Tobi gradually let go of the quilt with one hand and, still hiding from Deidara, secured his mask on. He dropped the blanket and looked up at his Senpai. Deidara's eye twitched in annoyance. He still couldn't tell what expression Tobi might be hiding under that mask. Was he still crying? Had he forgiven Deidara for taking his mask? Tobi saw this look of annoyance.

"Senpai? Are you mad at me?"

Deidara shook his head unhurriedly, his look of irritation fading.

"No Tobi. But, you will have to show me your face at some time."

Tobi bowed his head slightly and hugged the quilt close to him.

"I don't know… Senpai, I don't' think… I don't think we're close enough."

Deidara frowned to himself. It was true, Tobi hadn't been in the Akatsuki long, other than Zetsu, and barely Deidara, he wasn't very close to anyone (despite how friendly he was to everyone). Deidara crouched down slightly so him and Tobi were at eye level.

"I promise I won't take your mask again. You show me when you think we're close enough. Okay?"

Tobi looked into Deidara's eyes suddenly.

"Really?."

Deidara smiled, trying to look comforting, but most likely not succeeding well.

"Really Tobi. I'll wait till we're closer."

Tobi looked down again, almost seeming ashamed of himself. Deidara patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. This whole experience made him realise two things. 1) How important that mask was to Tobi and 2) How much Deidara wanted to see behind it.

"When we're closer, un."

Tobi nodded and slowly began to sway towards his pillow. Deidara let him lay down and let out a yawn himself. They both needed sleep. He made his way over to his own bed and laid down. Maybe he'd feel more himself, and less the guilty wreck he felt now, in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deidara walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, changing the channel on the TV. Itachi glared at him and motioned for him to give the remote back. He wasn't watching the TV, he could barely see the screen anymore, but it was the principle of the matter. Deidara groaned and flung the remote back into Itachi's lap, who changed the channel again, but not to what he'd been watching before. Deidara rolled his eyes, he swore Itachi did that just to bug him. Kakuzu walked into the room and sat next to the grumpy artist.**_

"_**Why are we watching the shopping channel again?"**_

_**Deidara shrugged and pointed to Itachi. Kakuzu understood. It was getting more and more obvious to the rest of the group that Itachi was losing his eyesight but the stubborn Uchiha refused to admit anything, pretending mistakes (like watching the shopping channel, mistaking Konan for Kisame and getting in the wrong beds) were on purpose. Kakuzu turned back to face Deidara.**_

"_**Lot of noise woke me up last night. Came from your room. What happened?"**_

_**Just liked Kakuzu to get right to the point. As he said, time was money, and he loved money. Deidara sighed. Sighing was becoming an annoying habit.**_

"_**I've been trying to get Tobi to take off his mask, but nothing's been working. I've tried asking him, chasing him and even forcing it off him."**_

_**Kakuzu's eyes widened.**_

"_**You got it off him? How could you not see his face then?"**_

_**Deidara let his head fall into his hands, barely looking at the TV anymore.**_

"_**He started crying into his bed sheets till I gave it back. Says we're not close enough for him to let me see his face, un."**_

_**Kakuzu shrugged and looked back at the TV.**_

"_**So? Get closer."**_

_**Now it was Deidara's turn to look shocked.**_

"_**What do you mean by that? Flirt with him?"**_

_**Itachi snickered quietly and Deidara glared at him from the corner of his eye. Damn, he forgot he was there. Kakuzu looked back at the bomber, the shopping channel ignored.**_

"_**I mean seduce him, even if you really hate him. That's how Sasori got you to open up isn't it?"**_

_**Deidara looked up, remembering his deceased lover. He wasn't much of a mourner, he only cried once after Sasori died. They were roommates, lovers, but had never been that close. It was always mission, argue about art, make love, argue some more. But Kakuzu was right. Tobi never argued about Deidara's art, in fact he idolised him for it. It would be a lot easier and finally that guilty feeling from the night before had faded, Deidara was ready to start making Tobi's life as much hell as Tobi did his. A normal day again.**_

"_**Right, thanks Kakuzu."**_

_**Deidara got up to leave when Kakuzu tapped him on the shoulder and held out a hand.**_

"_**My help doesn't come free."**_

_**Deidara groaned and fished a handful of coins out of his pocket and handed them over to Kakuzu. He should have known that money grabber wouldn't help so willingly. He made his way round the base looking for his partner and found him wandering the corridors, most likely looking for his Senpai's clay stash. Deidara approached the masked ninja.**_

"_**Tobi, there you are."**_

_**Tobi nearly jumped out of his skin and looked for a moment like he was going to run off again, when he suddenly remembered the night before and Deidara's promise. He visibly relaxed.**_

"_**Oh, hi Senpai."**_

_**Deidara stepped closer to Tobi, this time seeing no step back from the normally jumpy man. He got only inches away from Tobi's mask, but it seemed the idiot had so much faith in Deidara that he still trusted him.**_

"_**Tobi, about what you said last night. I want us to be closer."**_

_**Tobi leaned forwards slightly towards Deidara so his mask and Deidara's face were almost touching. Deidara could imagine some silly grin behind that mask. That damned mask.**_

"_**Close enough Senpai?"**_

_**Deidara rolled his eyes. Either Tobi was playing with him, or the fool thought he actually meant distance. A twisted smile spread across his face that obviously made Tobi a little uncomfortable.**_

"_**I meant more like this, un."**_

_**Deidara forcefully took a step forward and in one smooth motion pressed Tobi up against the wall, pinning his wrists barely above his head with one hand. Tobi was taller than him, but thank goodness only slightly. For some reason it excited Deidara to be in control for once. Well he was always in control of Tobi, but never in such a physical way. He could see his chest rising and falling quickly at the shock of being so suddenly cornered. For once he looked scared. Deidara thought to himself, Tobi certainly did a lot of running away screaming, but less than five minutes later he'd be laughing about it. This was the first real time Deidara had seen Tobi look so terrified, like last night was the first time he'd seen him so hysterical. **_

_**Deidara reached slowly for Tobi's neck. Tobi pulled away slightly, thinking Deidara wanted his mask again, but to his surprise Deidara's hand came to rest lightly at the base of his neck. The mouths occupying Deidara's hands began to nibble carefully at the vulnerable areas. Tobi in took breath slowly, shocked but no longer as scared. Deidara's hands kneaded gradually down the collar of his shirt, nipping at the skin exposed. Tobi let out a low moan, then looked very surprised that he'd made such a noise. He met eyes with Deidara, who looked very aroused by the whole scenario.**_

"_**Senpai…why…?"**_

_**Deidara breathed close to his ear and whispered quietly.**_

"_**You wanted us to be closer. I'd say this is pretty close, un."**_

_**Deidara took his hand away from Tobi's neck, happy to hear an unintentional disappointed whine, and placed it over the bottom of Tobi's mask. He felt Tobi go rigid as his fingers grasped the edge of his orange shield. Deidara slowly began to lift it, but closed his eyes. He didn't want the cry-baby to fall into another fit of tears. The mask was pulled up barely to Tobi's nose when a set of lips crashed into his. A stunned gasp barely made it's way out of Tobi's mouth before Deidara deepened the kiss, sneaking an opportunity to slip his tongue in. Deidara was a little astonished when his partner began to respond, gradually as if worried he might spoil the moment. He knew the childish ninja idolised him but not this much. What if he hurt the guy without knowing, made him think this was real? Why was he suddenly worried about this? Who cares if he hurt him, he just wanted to see what was under that mask, right? Deidara backed out of the kiss quickly and pulled Tobi's mask back down. He released Tobi's wrists and let his arms fall to his side. Tobi looked very worried, but didn't move. Deidara found he couldn't look at him, mask or not. He looked to the side, some unknown feeling crossing through him. He muttered to himself.**_

"_**What am I doing…?"**_

_**Tobi shuffled his feet nervously.**_

"_**Did… did Tobi do something wrong?"**_

_**Deidara shook his head and began to walk away.**_

"_**No, Tobi, I think I've done something wrong."**_

_**He ignored Tobi's downcast look, slumped shoulders and tried to ignore the stifled sob that made it's way past Tobi's mask. Deidara felt awful. He'd hurt Tobi again. Why did he feel awful, it wasn't like him. He should try to act more himself, who cared what was under that stupid mask… He strode quickly down the corridor, leaving Tobi to slide slowly to the floor, hugging his knees in despair, thinking he'd done something wrong.**_

_**I'm so mean I know DX Don't kill me D:**_

_**Please review, I need to know what I'm doing right/wrong. Let me know what you want to happen, it may or may not happen but I'll know.**_

_**Let me know what you think, you, the readers, are who I want to hear from.**_

_**Will update soon,**_

_**Secret.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was midafternoon and Deidara was laying on the kitchen table. No, it was not a normal thing to do. It was however safer than the living room (occupied by Itachi and Kisame doing god knows what), and however much Deidara wanted to go lay down on his bed he knew Tobi would be in there. Tobi was the last person he wanted to see right now. Pein and Konan walked into the kitchen and Pein opened the fridge. Without looking at Deidara, Pein raised an eyebrow as though he'd just noticed he was in there.

"Do I want to know?"

Deidara didn't take his eyes off a funny mark in the ceiling.

"Nope."

Pein shrugged and left the room with a carton of milk. Konan however stayed. Deidara was a little glad for this. Even if she was scary when she was angry, she seemed to know how to make things work out. Konan sat at the nearest chair.

"Tell me what's wrong."

It was a command, not a question. Deidara placed both hands on his face and groaned as he sat up slowly.

"Tobi won't show me what's under that stupid mask, un. When I took it off him he cried like a baby. Kakuzu told me to seduce him, even if I don't like him. I kissed him and now…"

Konan listened intently but when Deidara's sentence faded out she interrupted.

"…Now you think you do?"

Deidara shook his head quickly. He didn't like Tobi, it just didn't work that way. He'd imagined Tobi being in pain, blowing him up whenever he annoyed him.

"No, no, no. I don't like Tobi, I couldn't. It wouldn't make sense."

Konan raised one eyebrow and looked at Deidara attentively.

"How so?"

Deidara turned his head to see her expression. Curious. Great, now he'd have to tell the truth, she knew when people were lying.

"Because I don't imagine about liking him, I imagine about hurting him. When he does something wrong, I imagine him in pain. It's always been that way."

Konan reached for an apple from the fruit bowl balanced dangerously on the corner of the table.

"Maybe this time the two are one and the same."

A shocked look spread over Deidara's face. He'd never thought of it that way.

"You mean I hurt Tobi because I like him?"

Konan nodded as she took a bite of the apple.

"Mhhm. You're a sadist Deidara. You revel in the pain of others. It's only natural you'd want to see your partner in pain. Though I wouldn't advise it."

Deidara dangled his legs off the table. He didn't care what Konan thought, at least all of this made a little more sense to him. But then why had he been worried about hurting Tobi emotionally?

"Konan. What if Tobi hates me for it?"

Konan looked up.

"The kiss or the pain?"

Deidara shrugged.

"Both."

Konan turned thoughtfully back to her apple.

"Better hope he's a masochist."

Tobi sat on the edge of his bed. He was all cried out. Heck if Deidara saw him like this he'd call him a whiney little baby… At least he would have. Now Tobi didn't know what to think anymore. It scared him a little. He was used to his Senpai yelling at him and chasing him for some screw-up or another. But now it was impossible to tell. One minute he was attacking Tobi for his mask, the next he didn't want the mask and had his lips all over Tobi. Not that he'd been complaining. The door flew open suddenly, rebounding off the wall and slamming shut behind a frowning Deidara. Tobi leapt up, worried Deidara was going to blame him for what had happened.

"Deidara-Senpai! Tobi's sorry. Honest, Tobi's very s…"

Deidara strode across the room, still looking rather angry and a little confused. He grabbed the collar of Tobi's cloak roughly and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Shut up Tobi."

Tobi landed on the bed with a thump and managed to stop his head hitting the wall by centimetres. Deidara began to climb onto the bed slowly, almost crawling towards Tobi. By this point Tobi was terrified. Deidara rarely had times where he meant to hurt Tobi. Sure he constantly threatened him and tried to blow him up, but he'd only had a few times where he'd looked like he really wanted to gut Tobi and paint the walls with his blood. Now was one of those times. Even scarier. He was grinning manically at the same time. Tobi shuffled backwards until his back was against the headboard.

"S….Senpai? Tobi's scared."

Deidara looked Tobi in the eye and let a low chuckle up his throat. He looked suddenly very hungry, as if he'd just seen Tobi and Tobi was the last morsel of food in a very empty cupboard.

"Good. Now be a good boy, and don't move."

Tobi swallowed hard. His Senpai never called him a good boy. Something was very wrong with Deidara. Tobi didn't want to find out what, but he was too scared to move. Deidara clambered gracefully over the rest of the bed and straddled Tobi, who shook timidly in response. He slowly unzipped Tobi's cloak and, using the razor sharp teeth of one hand, chewed up the middle of Tobi's shirt. Cold air hit Tobi's chest and he gasped in surprise.

Deidara was amazed at how right this felt. Tobi trembling scared stiff under him. Pun definitely intended. This way he could get what he'd wanted since Sasori died and, if he was lucky, torture that mask off of Tobi. Oh he'd keep to his promise, Tobi would be the one to take it off. Deidara would make sure he didn't have a choice.

Deidara's hand reached slowly for Tobi's trousers when a gloved hand gently grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Senpai. Tobi doesn't want to…"

Deidara frowned. He grabbed Tobi's hands and held them to one side.

"Who cares what you want Tobi. Now be a good boy and stay still, don't make me tell you again."

Tobi quivered. He'd never heard Deidara sound this way. So pent up, so needy. So desperate. Before Tobi could gather his wits, Deidara had completely stripped him except for his mask and his torn shirt and cloak lying under him. Deidara was in a similar state, though he still had his fishnet vest on. One hand holding Tobi's wrists still, the other snaked slowly down Tobi's abdomen then between his legs. Tobi let out a small whimper. But he wasn't struggling. Even Tobi couldn't tell if he was just scared, or if he really wanted to please his Senpai.

Would his Senpai really do this to him? Even after he'd said no?

Readers alike. Review. Let me know what you think. What do you want to see in the next chapter? Should Deidara really let his sadist side out? What would Tobi think? Is it all going to far, or is it really just not far enough? If you don't tell me, I'll never know!

Read, review, enjoy. If you don't review I just might not put the next chapter up =D

Secret.


	5. Chapter 5

[WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!]

To Deidara the time passed painfully slowly, but to Tobi it was going all too fast. They were entangled on the bed, clothes strewn over the floor. Deidara paused in his actions for a few moments. His breath caught in his throat when he realised he was really going to do this. Tobi was frozen where he lay, unsure of what to do. What could he do really?

Licking his lips, Deidara began to move slowly, his hand drifting lower between Tobi's legs. Tobi let out a whined gasp as he felt a single digit press into him. Deidara smiled to himself as his handmouths licked tenderly at uncovered skin. Hurriedly Deidara withdrew his finger only to replace it with two. Tobi bit his bottom lip hard as he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a loud sob.

Unfortunately for Tobi, Deidara was not in the mood for waiting round. He spread his two fingers apart once while lining himself up. Truthfully he had no experience in this really, Sasori had always been the dominant one in their relationship. Deidara wasn't ready to waste time with all the preparing. Even being on the bottom he hadn't thought it important. In one swift movement he removed his fingers completely and thrust into his snivelling partner.

He instantly regretted it as Tobi let out a wounded cry. Worried someone would hear them, Deidara clapped a hand over Tobi's mask. Just the eyehole but it muffled the sound well. He could hear Tobi gasping back tears and panting for breath. Deidara leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, taking an opportunity for this.

"Last chance Tobi. I could stop right now, but you have to take off the mask."

Deidara could almost imagine Tobi's shocked face under that mask. When the mask moved weakly from side to side under his hand, Deidara got angry. How dare he? He'd offered him a decent opportunity out of this situation and Tobi still wouldn't give in.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Deidara began to move, rocking his hips slightly before letting his lust overtake him and thrusting roughly with no particular rhythm. Tobi dug his fingers into the mattress as hoarse pants escaped his mouth. The pain was unbearable with almost no preparation and it being his first time. Suddenly the pain washed away for a brief moment and stars flashed before his eyes. Tobi let out a loud moan. Deidara stopped suddenly, the noise really aroused him. He caught his breath slightly as Tobi convulsed under him. Deidara carefully moved forward again and bit his lip slightly when Tobi groaned in response. Deidara built up a steady rhythm gradually getting faster.

The pleasure numbed down and the dull pain began to return to Tobi. Reaching his peak, Deidara grunted as he climaxed. Tobi whimpered quietly as he felt something unnatural coat his inside. Deidara pulled out, sweating from head to toe and stumbled carefully back to his own bed. He glanced back over at Tobi who'd begun to try and pull the blanket over part of himself, obviously wiping wet stains from the bottom edges of his mask. A lump formed in Deidara's throat. It felt so good to hurt him, but now Deidara felt awful. He looked down at himself and used the edge of his sheets to clean himself off. The small patch on the sheets scared him a little as it was flecked with blood. Tobi was now curled up in an aching ball in the corner of his bed half wrapped in blankets, half wrapped in his cloak. Deidara turned away and bit back tears forming in his eyes. How could he have done that? Tobi would never forgive him. He'd raped his partner. He fell asleep with regret tormenting his dreams.

The next morning Deidara woke up and sat up. He felt a little sore and cursed falling asleep on aching muscles. He looked over at Tobi and instantly felt ashamed for not thinking of how Tobi would ache. The mass of shivering blankets told him that Tobi was most likely still awake, but not likely in the mood to be comforted by his attacker. His attacker. Deidara felt like being sick. How could he have done that? He had to get out of the room. Deidara grabbed his cloak and a pair of trousers and changed in the toilets before leaving straight for the living room. There he sat on the armchair and let his head fall into his hands. Kakuzu, who was sat watching the TV, looked up.

"Same problem? Or is this one different?"

Deidara glanced up with a distance look in his eyes.

"Same problem, only worse."

Kakuzu turned off the TV, obviously interested in how this could be worse.

"Did you take my advice?"

Deidara nodded bleakly.

"I think I took it too far."

Kakuzu leaned forwards with a grin crossing his face, almost looking amused.

"How can you take seduction too far?"

Deidara broke eye contact. He couldn't, or wouldn't, see how anyone reacted to this.

"I raped him."

Even from the corner of his eye Deidara could see Kakuzu's face fall. Most likely he was worrying about being sued. A laugh erupted from behind Deidara and he turned to see a very amused looking Hidan.

"Did I hear this right? Dei-Chan finally grew some fucking balls and took his partner! About time, that kid's been following you around like a puppy for weeks!"

Deidara snarled at the immortal. How dare he take such a situation so lightly.

"Hidan, I raped him!"

Hidan laughed again, to Deidara's annoyance.

"So go back and give him a cuddle or something, you wuss."

Deidara thought about this for a moment then stood up and walked out the room, smiling as he heard Hidan sounding shocked behind him.

"Well I didn't think he'd fucking take me seriously.""Quiet, Hidan."

Deidara vanished down the corridor, glad someone could control Hidan, even if it was only Kakuzu. Deidara opened the door to his room slowly, peering round it at the quivering mass on Tobi's bed. He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him.

"Tobi?"

Review etc. What do you think? Too much, not enough? What do you want to see? What are you loving/hating?

If you don't tell me, I'll never know!

Secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobi was sat under his bed covers shaking. It was a little cold, but that wasn't the reason. The memories of the night before were still fresh in his mind. Deidara had tried to get 'closer to him' as he'd put it. Tobi remembered saying no. He hadn't wanted to say no, he just knew his Senpai wasn't in the right state of mind at the time. What had scared him was that Deidara had ignored him completely. It had seemed at the time like Deidara was hurting him on purpose. For some reason or another he'd liked it.

Sure Deidara tried to hurt him on other occasions, like blowing him up or the rare punch in the stomach, but this time was different. He hadn't been angry and all his attention was on his partner, not what he happened to be angry about at the time. At first Tobi thought his Senpai might finally like him, even if it was in some sick twisted way. But then came the moment when Tobi's heart dropped somewhere into his stomach. When Deidara had told him to take off the mask. That was all he'd wanted, that this contact was just some new form of torture.

Tobi shifted himself slightly under the covers and groaned as a new wave of pain shot up his spine. He pulled the covers tighter round him. Suddenly the door opened. It was deliberately quiet but Tobi could hear it. Soft footsteps walked in and the door closed just as quietly.

"Tobi?"

Tobi tensed when he heard Deidara's voice. He didn't sound in a state of lustful maddened rage, but one could never be too sure. The bed sank down slightly at the end as Deidara sat down.

Deidara reached out slowly for the covers, but decided to let Tobi keep his pitiful shield against him. Instead Deidara's hand came to rest gently on Tobi's shoulder. Tobi felt tense, yet terribly shaky. Deidara swallowed back tears.

"Tobi. What I did… well it was unforgivable. I'm so sorry."

The pile of blankets fidgeted under Deidara's hand and a mumbled reply briefly reached his ears. The hoarse sound in the voice made it sound like Tobi had a bad cold, though it could have been all the crying.

"I… forgive you, Senpai"

It was so quiet Deidara thought he might have misheard it, but he could think of nothing else Tobi would have said. Deidara turned on the bed to directly face Tobi. He grabbed what he could only assume were Tobi's shoulders.

"After what I did? How could you forgive me for that!"

The bundle shrugged. Deidara groan in exasperation.

"Come out of those blankets, I can't tell what you're thinking."

This was a strange request to Tobi. It didn't make much sense.

"But… Senpai. My mask is on."

Deidara threw his arms into the air dramatically.

"I don't care! At least I'll be able to guess."

Tobi smiled weakly under the mask at the thought that his Senpai seemed to think he could read Tobi's face better by seeing the mask than nothing at all. He slowly complied and let the blankets drop from around his shoulders. He'd managed to pull his boxers back on earlier but had been in too much pain to search for the rest of his clothes. Deidara let out a small gasp and looked Tobi up and down. He was quite pale except around his arms and waist. His wrists were black and blue with the finger marks and bites Deidara's hands had left on them. His waist and hips, what Deidara could see anyway, was in more or less the same condition.

Deidara held out his hand hesitantly. Barely a centimetre from Tobi's skin he stopped, not sure if he should even be sitting this close to Tobi after what had happened. Finally he though what the hell and let his hand fall onto Tobi's arm gently. When Tobi flinched Deidara pulled away like he'd been burnt. He turned away from Tobi, unable to look at what he'd done and took to staring at the ground instead.

"Tobi, I am… truly sorry."

A small voice, almost not wanting to be heard, came from beside him where Tobi sat.

"Senpai. Did you… did you only want my mask off?"

Deidara blinked back tears as the floor started to look a little blurry.

"At first. But then… I think I went too far. I didn't mean to hurt you like that… but I couldn't stop myself."

He felt the mattress move as Tobi edged closer to hear him.

"Couldn't… stop?"

Deidara scowled at the floor, tears spilling over the edge of his eyelid slowly.

"No, Tobi. I couldn't. I'm a sadist. It means I like to hurt people and hurt people I like."

The room was silent for a few moments before a hopeful whisper broke the silence.

"You… you like me? Then…Tobi doesn't mind being hurt… but only by Senpai."

Deidara blinked through his tears but refused to look up. He still couldn't look Tobi in the eye. Even if the masked ninja had just admit that he was a masochist… even if only for Deidara.

"Yes, Tobi, I like you. I like you, I hurt you and I am sorry. I'm really sorry and, dammit, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

He hadn't realised but he was now in a flood of tears, cheeks soaked. He couldn't see for all the tears. This was the first time he'd cried since Sasori died. There was no sound, no movement, for a long while. Deidara was beginning to think that Tobi hated him, that he simply couldn't stand to talk to him. That was, at least, up until something heavy fell into his lap. Deidara looked down at it, tears dripping onto it. He wiped away the tears to get a clear view and saw a bright orange swirl held in his hands.

Tobi's mask.

Deidara didn't dare look up from it, his mouth agape in shock. Why was Tobi's mask in his hands? He swallowed hard.

"…Tobi?"

A hand touched his shoulder lightly and Tobi spoke, a voice Deidara hadn't realised he'd been dreading to hear, in case he was right, in case Tobi did hate him.

"I'm here Senpai…"

Deidara looked up slowly, his eyes still sore. In front of him was what he'd wanted to see all along. It was definitely Tobi and at one glance Deidara had to wonder how he could have seen Tobi as anything else under that mask. Why couldn't he have imagined this face, now it seemed so obvious. Tobi looked young, gentle and in every way as he sounded. A little childish, a little silly but somehow serious and right. He looked concerned.

Deidara slowly closed his mouth and looked back down at the mask, delicately wiping his tears from it. A quiet sigh was heard from next to him, almost saddened.

"You're disappointed… aren't you Senpai?"

Deidara couldn't control himself. He dropped the mask carelessly on the floor and turned to his partner. As gently as he could in such a spontaneous moment, Deidara cupped a hand on either side of Tobi's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He only broke the kiss for air, desperately needed air. Tobi's voice jumped an octave for a brief instant.

"Or not…."

Deidara felt a sly smirk creep across his face.

"You could never disappoint me Tobi."

Looking into Tobi's eyes Deidara saw tears at the brim, but evidently they were tears of joy. Tobi flung his arms round Deidara's neck as the bomber quickly went back to kissing Tobi to the best extent that he could without bruising him further. Tobi had to break for air again before Deidara did. In a breathless gasp Tobi whispered into his Senpai's ear.

"Thank you, Senpai."

Deidara felt a genuine smile of relief and gratitude spread across his face. Finally, this was what he'd been searching for. And deep down, he knew Tobi had too.

Wow that took longer to write than I thought! But it's far from over!

Now here's where you readers come into the picture. You know the story, you know the couple now you get to request what you'd like to see happen and I'll slot it into the story as best I can!

I can be anything from fluff to as sadistic, violent, sexy or even just ask for specific… ahem…circumstances or situations you want these two to get into. ;D

If you think you'd be embarrassed to review your ideas then log out and send it in anonymously :D I'd like to hear all your ideas.

If I don't get enough reviews I certainly cant continue this story DX so be a nice person and clicky that review button for me =3

Lots of author love,

Secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakuzu walked down the corridor, wondering if Deidara and Tobi had made up yet when he saw the strangest thing. It was Hidan bent against Tobi and Deidara's door with Itachi leaning against the wall next to the door. It was obvious both were trying to listen in on the conversation going on inside, except Itachi was trying to make it look less obvious. Kakuzu stopped in front of Hidan, who looked up slightly, and raised an eyebrow. Hidan grinned evilly and whispered, just in case he was heard.

"You should hear the sap going on in there, it's fucking hilarious!"

Itachi absentmindedly nodded, then seeing the look on Kakuzu's face, shrugged and walked off down the corridor. He'd find out what happened later if he had to. Kakuzu sighed.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Hidan, it's rude. What if they catch you?"

Hidan shrugged and pressed his ear back against the door.

"Who fucking cares!"

Kakuzu looked at the door and a very unsettling smile spread across his face.

"It's your funeral. Think fast."

Kakuzu carried on down the hallway leaving Hidan looking a little confused. That was until the door opened suddenly and he nearly fell flat on his face. He looked up to see a very shocked looking Deidara who was supporting a weak Tobi (with mask on now) in the door way. It took a few seconds for Deidara to realise Hidan had been listening in on his conversation and his face turned from shocked to mad. Hidan rolled backwards and scrabbled down the corridor a few meters when Deidara lunged at him.

"Hidan, get back here you asshole!"

Tobi stumbled forwards with a pained groan, crumpling towards the ground when Deidara left his side. Deidara quickly turned round and caught his partner, instantly forgetting Hidan for a moment."You okay?"

Tobi nodded, burying his head in Deidara's shoulder. Hidan, who had no sympathy for either of them, burst out laughing and leaned on the wall.

"You two are such fucking pansies!"

Deidara frowned, but didn't step away from Tobi. Instead he took some clay out of his pocket and curled his hand into a fist. Hidan's face fell as he took a few steps back."Don't even fucking think about it!"

Deidara opened his hand and three little spiders crawled off him and jumped onto the floor. Tobi turned away, clinging to Deidara's shoulders to hold himself up. Hidan didn't stay to make fun of this, but instead turned and ran down the corridor, kicking things in the way of the little bugs. Tobi smiled into his mask and rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder.

"We're gonna be in trouble for that."

Deidara smirked and positioned himself so one arm was wrapped round Tobi's waist and they could walk together.

"Nah, they were duds, un."

Kisame was sat on the sofa watching the TV when Deidara walked in, a limping Tobi clinging to his arm. Being the only considerate member in the Akatsuki, he scooted over so the new lovers could sit down. Deidara set Tobi down on the sofa, slower when a hiss escaped his lips. When they were both settled, Tobi leaned into Deidara's arms. Kisame grinned, a grin that surprisingly only Tobi didn't find unsettling. Maybe it was since he'd been with Zetsu so often that he no longer thought about Zetsu and Kisame being half something that could eat you.

"I hear you've had a rough day."

Deidara leaned round Tobi to glower at Kisame who only smiled back, obviously not meaning harm. Tobi blushed under his mask and stifled a giggle. Kisame knew exactly what that meant and gave Deidara a knowing look. Deidara shrugged and leaned back again. Kisame chuckled and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just don't mess up the sofa, I want to watch something later."

Kisame left the room while Deidara glared into the back of his head until he'd left. No doubt they didn't have long alone before another member arrived. It was only so long Hidan could be tricked by those clay spiders. Deidara leaned into Tobi and tensed slightly when he heard Tobi sigh heavily into his ear. He shuddered slightly, turning bright red, when Tobi did that he just wanted to drag him back to the bedroom and take him all over again. Tobi felt him shudder and looked up, lifting his mask slightly, glad they were alone. He knew Deidara well enough to know what he wanted. Tobi leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Deidara's ear, being the only point of his face he could reach at the time.

"Senpai? Do you…Do you want it again?"

Deidara swallowed but looked at Tobi with a face full of want. He couldn't. Not so soon after the first time. Tobi was still in pain and it was hours after. If he tried to do that again Tobi would be even more hurt, and that would be plain cruel. Deidara shook his head slowly.

"Tobi, you'd just get more hurt. I can't do that."

Tobi teasingly leaned closer and let his gloved hand drift down Deidara's chest to where his trousers were. His hand ghosted over a certain area and Deidara bit his bottom lip.

"But Deidara-Senpai. What about you? And this?"

Deidara groaned quietly and shifted his hips slightly. He snapped his head round when he thought he heard something at the door. He stood up and pulled Tobi up with him, not wanting to be seen looking so 'needy'. He began dragging Tobi towards the corridor."Fine, but remember, you asked for it."

Tobi limped hurriedly after his partner, a small smile forming on his lips under the mask. They quickly made it to their room where Deidara shut the door behind them and laid his cloak at the bottom of the door to try and stop any eavesdroppers. He turned back to Tobi who was using one hand to lean against the wall. Deidara sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Tobi, I can't. I'll hurt you."

Tobi hung his head and knelt on the floor in front of Deidara, lifting his mask so he could look Deidara in the eyes.

"But… I want to make you feel good, Senpai."

Deidara gulped quietly, his trousers feeling unbelievably tight. He held Tobi's shoulders and gradually manoeuvred him to kneel between his legs. He met Tobi's eyes and saw the need to please. Well if it was what he wanted, Deidara certainly wasn't going to hold back. He slowly unzipped his trousers and stripped from the waist down. Tobi looked up at Deidara, awaiting instruction. Deidara rolled his eyes, but remained patient."Tobi, I can't… like we did before. But if you want to help…"

Tobi caught on almost instantly, which shocked Deidara who thought he might have to explain it to the child-like ninja. Tobi leaned forwards and placed his hands carefully on Deidara's waist, he slowly bent over Deidara and let out a hot breath which almost sent Deidara crazy. He bit his lip and almost snarled to himself, why did Tobi have to be such a tease. Tobi carefully opened his mouth and slowly slid his lips over the tip of Deidara. Deidara felt the heat of Tobi's mouth and without warning thrust his hips upwards. Tobi tightened his grip on Deidara's waist momentarily before he began to move his head up and down. Deidara looked down briefly, a groan escaping his lips. All he could see was that swirly mask moving up and down, Tobi's black hair matted around it. He threw his head back and one of his hands flew to grip his fingers in Tobi's hair, the other hand leaning on the mattress to keep him steady.

Tobi's tongue rubbed eagerly against Deidara's length, Deidara rolling his eyes back in his head as he panted quietly. His hand bit gently on the back of Tobi's head, moving in time with his partner. Deidara felt a knot build up near the base of his stomach. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Tobi, Un. I think… I'm going to…"

Tobi continued a little slower, so he could listen to his Senpai, not sure what he meant. He made a slight noise to let him know he could hear him.

"Hmm?"

This sent Deidara over the edge. His hand clenched hard into Tobi's hair and thrust his hips upwards harshly, unable to stop himself. The knot in him snapped and he released his load deep into the back of Tobi's throat. The waves of pleasure convulsed over him for a few moments before his orgasm finished and Deidara was left breathing very heavily. He gradually dragged his hand away from Tobi's hair where it absently drooled over the floor. Tobi pulled his head away, letting Deidara fall from his mouth, and covered his mouth with his hand when he began wheezing. Deidara's head snapped up from where he'd been looking at the ceiling. He hurriedly joined Tobi on the floor, rubbing circles in his back with the occasional pat until his partner stopped coughing.

"Better?"

Tobi nodded silently, rubbing his throat carefully. He didn't mind, he just hadn't expected it. Then again, thinking about it now he couldn't think of anything else Deidara could have meant. Deidara smiled carefully, making certain his lover wasn't going to go back into a choking fit before getting dressed again. Tobi stood up, a little unbalanced at first, before joining Deidara sat on the bed. He was quickly dragged under the covers and into Deidara's embrace, where the bomber quickly fell asleep, his chin on Tobi's shoulder. Tobi smiled before placing his mask back over his face, keeping the edge away from his still raw feeling throat.

As usual, review, tell me what you think!

Tell me what you like/dislike, what you want to see aaaand if you're lucky I could pair up some more members, give them their own little piece :D I need this info asap to get writing for all my lovely readers =D

Yours

Secret


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara woke to a light rapping on the door. He stretched and pulled slowly away from Tobi, who had his arms wrapped around the bomber's waist. Deidara smiled gently before climbing out of the bed and heading for the door. When he opened it he looked up to see Kisame. Despite his dislike for the shark-man's smile he was glad it was Kisame and not Itachi or, heaven forbid, Hidan who he still hadn't seen since sending (non)-exploding spiders after him. Kisame grinned down at Deidara and, respecting his privacy, stepped back so he couldn't see in the room.

"Deidara, Pein needs you to go on a short mission with Zetsu."

Deidara blinked a few times before it sank in.

"Why Zetsu? Doesn't he work alone… or with himself?"

Kisame nodded to himself, it was rather hard to recognise Zetsu as two people, but just as hard to acknowledge him as one person.

"Usually, yes, but it seems that he can't find that sand village scout you killed a few days ago. Pein needs you to lead him to it. Knowing you it'll only take half a day or so."

Deidara mulled this over. His directions were fine, but he remembered hiding the body just in case. It shouldn't take too long.

"Fine, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Kisame nodded and closed the door for Deidara. Deidara crossed the room and bent over Tobi. He slowly lifted the mask of the sleeping ninja. Tobi's hands flew up in his half-sleep and held Deidara's wrist.

"It's just me, Tobi."

Tobi relaxed instantly and let Deidara lift up the rest of the mask and kiss him on the lips. He felt his Senpai smirk before pulling away slowly.

"Tobi, I'm going to be out today, think you can get on without me?"

Tobi nodded with a smile before pulling his mask back down. He'd heard what Kisame said, so didn't need an explanation. He sighed and pulled the covers up round his shoulders. He wanted to go back to sleep and wake up when his Senpai got back. Deidara chuckled to himself before leaving to let his partner catch up on his sleep. He walked down the corridor before almost walking into Zetsu, who was stuck out of a wall. The guy never did like to stay in one place. Zetsu's white half greeted Deidara politely while his black half mused over if he would taste good.

"Morning Deidara, I take it you know what we need."

"Can we eat him?"

"No."

Deidara was quite thankful he wasn't on the menu today. He nodded and began to walk towards the lair exit, Zetsu following close behind.

"Yeah, Kisame told me. I'll take you to the body, but it would mean walking."

Zetsu shrugged. He didn't do much walking, but was happy to do his job of 'cleaning up'. The two left the Akatsuki base and sprinted off into the trees.

Tobi was laid, quite comfortably, wrapped in the thick blankets that still smelt of Deidara. His cloak was unzipped, he didn't want to get too hot. He thought he heard something at the other end of the room, the door maybe. He didn't care, it was too warm and he was already half asleep. Deidara had only been gone an hour but the bed already felt empty without him. Suddenly the thick blankets were whipped away from him and thrown roughly on the floor. Tobi's head whirled round as he tried to see who was there through the small eye hole in his mask. Before he could tell what was happening, Tobi was rolled onto his stomach and his cloak ripped from his back. His arms fell underneath him as he tried to push himself up from the mattress. A cold hand pressed into the back of his head, pushing him back down to the bed. A familiar and scary voice whispered in his ear.

"Nobody humiliates me like that, ever!"

Deidara quickly tired of flat out running and, since they were ahead of schedule, put up with walking for the time being. Zetsu caught up with Deidara's stride and looked over, his white half paying decent attention to Deidara."What's this I hear you did to Tobi?"

Deidara's face froze in a terrified position, his walking slowed a little. If he couldn't come up with a decent argument for what he did to Tobi… he couldn't bare to think about it.

"I…er.. Well, Un."

Zetsu frowned, this obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"You what?"

Deidara swallowed and looked away in a nonchalant manner."We… slept together."

A yelp escaped his mouth when he found himself pinned to a tree by the carnivorous plant-man. The black half of him snarled deeply.

"Liar, you raped him!"

The white half looked less angry, but pissed off nonetheless. Deidara used his hands to try and force Zetsu to let go of his cloak, handmouths biting furiously. Zetsu didn't even seem to notice.

"It… it wasn't like that!"

Zetsu wasn't listening, out to protect the childish ninja who'd trained with him. Tobi was about as close to a friend as Zetsu'd ever found… that he hadn't ended up eating.

"Why did you do it?"

Zetsu leaned closer, baring angry teeth at Deidara who glowered back. Deidara closed his eyes and, terrified for his life, shouted in the cannibal's face.

"Because I love him!"

No sooner had the word left his mouth, Deidara felt himself let go. Zetsu no longer looked angry, in fact he looked completely calm, a slight smile playing across his faces. Deidara would have looked shocked at that but was too busy replaying that last moment in his head over and over again. He'd said he loved Tobi… and meant it. Zetsu carried on walking in the direction they'd been heading, Deidara tailing along in an almost trancelike state until the green leafy head of Zetsu turned to show just the white half of his face.

"I knew."

Deidara's head snapped up from his thoughtful state."Knew what?"

Zetsu smirked almost knowingly.

"That you love him."

Deidara glowered at Zetsu. Though it did seem a clever was of getting the bomber to admit what he'd been hiding, Deidara's heartbeat still hadn't come down and he felt rather foolish. Oh well, they had a mission to complete.

Back in the Akatsuki base someone else's heart rate was rather high. Tobi was in rather an uncomfortable position and he could guess why. He hadn't been able to see his attacker, but the voice instantly confirmed that it was Hidan. Tobi guessed he was still mad at Deidara for fooling him with fake spider bombs. But did that mean he was attacking Tobi to get back at Deidara? Tobi's uncomfortable position mainly consisted of him on his knees, but bent double with his head and chest pressed firmly against the mattress by one of Hidan's hands. His back hurt terribly but he couldn't call out well from this angle, plus Deidara and Zetsu were out, he couldn't think of anyone else who'd save him. Hidan laughed manically as he relieved Tobi of his remaining clothes, not bothering with the mask, it wouldn't be worth the struggle. He leaned forward slightly to whisper in Tobi's ear, his harsh voice made Tobi flinch.

"If I were you… I'd pray that Deidara prepared you well."

Hidan smirked as he trust forward mercilessly. A stifled croak from Tobi's mask indicated a silent scream as pain shot through his body. Hidan laughed, enjoying his position of power.

"Apparently not well enough."

Deidara stopped as he entered the middle of a clearing, still showing old signs of a battle. He looked round briefly, trying to remember where he'd hidden his opponent's body. Zetsu stopped next to him.

"Please tell me you remember where it is."

Deidara glared from the corner of his eye at the other Akatsuki member. He took a few steps forward and lifted a mess of twigs from the base of a tree. In a small crevice dug under the roots was a curled, slightly mangled and half decomposing body. Deidara's hand flew to cover his nose and mouth. It didn't half stink down there. Zetsu grinned on both faces. Deidara took a few steps back, not wanting to be in the way of Zetsu's meal. Zetsu walked towards it, pausing for a moment.

"Your services are no longer needed Deidara. You can head back to the base. Also, I'd tell Tobi what you told me. He'd appreciate it."

Deidara nodded and before he knew it he found himself sprinting at full speed back towards the base. With that kind of motivation he no longer felt tired. He needed to get back there, needed to tell Tobi!

Author here!

… okay I'm just going to quickly say something.

You may want to know why I'm so mean to Tobi in this. Well I was going to stop being so mean… however… I told my friend if she didn't review on this I'd be even meaner to Tobi, hoping she'd take me seriously as she hates it when I'm mean to characters in my stories.

Guess what!

No review. So don't blame me, blame Kimi13!

Review or more hurt Tobi XD

*runs off into distance cackling manically*

I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaack!


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara sprinted towards the base, trees whipping past him in a blur. Until he'd started running he hadn't realised how much he needed to tell Tobi he loved him. Had he known what was going on back at the base he would have been faster.

Tobi ached. At least he thought he did. The pain was so intense he was trying as best he could to completely lock himself away in his mind, so he didn't have to experience this. Deidara might have called what he did rape but compared to this it was nothing. At least he'd had feelings for Deidara, at least Deidara hadn't really wanted to hurt him. Hidan was intent on making this the worst incident of his life. The angle made Tobi's body jerk every time Hidan thrust. Under the mask his mouth gaped open, eyes staring sightlessly at the mattress. He couldn't make a noise, he didn't know why, it was just too painful. He just hoped, prayed that Deidara would get back soon. If he didn't…

Deidara saw the base loom into sight and absentmindedly blushed. It wouldn't be too hard right? He'd just splutter a few embarrassing words and Tobi would just hug him and say how happy he was. He slowed down slightly when he entered the base, trying to compose himself. He began to head for their room, blushing slightly and clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. He wasn't the sentimental type, it just wasn't him… normally. He stood outside the door and reached for the handle slowly.

Hidan sadistically pressed his hand hard into the back of Tobi's head. Not that he was fighting or anything, but Hidan liked being in control, getting his revenge. He felt himself tense slightly and, with a callous look on his face, finished with a groan. Tobi let out an involuntary whimper when gravity worked against him in this case. Hidan chuckled cruelly but ceased his inner gloating when he heard a noise behind him as the door opened slowly.

Deidara opened the door and didn't even get a chance to step into the room when he froze. He took one look at what he saw and his nervous blushing face vanished, instantly replaced by one of complete fury and resentment. Hidan's face fell when he saw the bomber. Any bombs sent after him this time had no chance of being fake. Deidara's hands flew to the pouch containing his clay. In seconds Hidan had pulled up his trousers and leapt with a shove past the fuming Akatsuki member. Deidara opened his hands and let long clay centipedes scuttle after Hidan in droves.

It only took a few moments before Deidara heard a loud explosion further away in the base, followed by very loud swearing by a likely decapitated and limbless Hidan. Deidara made a mental note to make sure Kakuzu didn't sew him back together. A noise drew his attention back to the room. Tobi had collapsed heavily onto the floor. He lay on his side half covered by the sheets. Deidara ran to his side in a flash and knelt down, slowly lifting his mask from his face. Tobi's face looked frozen in shock, his mouth dryly hanging open, eyes staring out into nothing.

Panicked Deidara placed two fingers on his throat and felt for a pulse, his other hand hovering over Tobi's mouth. He had a pulse, and breath. Deidara sighed inwardly but shouted out nonetheless.

"Help!"

He balanced the mask back on Tobi's face carefully and stared towards the door where the first Akatsuki member to appear was Kisame. He took one look at Tobi laying on the floor and frowned, looking cautiously angry.

"What happened?"

Deidara barely had to speak one word."Hidan…"

Kisame growled and vanished just as quickly as he'd appeared, most likely to hurt the immortal some more. The next to arrive was Kakuzu, happy to ignore Hidan's screaming pleas to sew him back together. He hurriedly joined Deidara on the floor and carefully touched Tobi's arms and legs to make sure they weren't broken. Everything was fine there. He let Deidara cover Tobi's face and hold the sheets over him during the examination. Kakuzu stopped and looked briefly at the mask. He turned to face Deidara, seriousness never leaving his expression.

"No broken bones, but heavy bruising. Is there anything else I should know?"

Deidara knew he meant under the mask. He wouldn't invade Tobi's privacy if Deidara wouldn't let him.

"Dilated pupils, no visible recognition of his surroundings."

Kakuzu nodded slightly, thinking to himself. He stood up and began to head for the door.

"There's nothing I can suggest but rest. His body will heal eventually, his mind might take more work though. Don't move him, touching him could be the worst thing for him at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me I have a partner to kill."

Deidara let a small smirk past his otherwise very worried expressions when Kakuzu closed the door behind him. It was good to know Hidan wouldn't get out of this so easily. He completely covered Tobi with the blanket, careful not to touch the injured ninja. He knelt by Tobi's head and removed the mask again. Tobi's mouth was a little more closed, his eyes still unseeing but only slightly open now. Tobi could be asleep, unconscious or just locked away in his own mind, Deidara had no idea. If only he'd run back to the base a little faster this might never have happened. Tears welled up in his eyes, a few rebelling against his wishes and spilling down the side of his face. He placed a hand by Tobi's, wishing he could hold his hand, comfort him. That perfect moment he'd hurried back for was gone. Poor Tobi, he couldn't tell him how much he loved him, not after leaving him to something like that. But if he didn't his partner might never know. He closed his eyes trying to pretend Tobi was sat in front of him, as it would have been if this hadn't happened. Tears slowly soaked his cheeks.

"Tobi, I just wanted you to know…I want you to know… I love you, un."

He felt something clutch weakly to his fingertips and looked down. Tobi's hand gripped his own carefully, his eyes slowly bringing the world back into focus. Tobi looked up at his Senpai and smiled feebly.

"Deidara-Senpai. I…I love you too."

Deidara let his tears flow freely as he leant over his partner and kissed him lightly on the lips. After all he'd been put through, after everything that had happened, that Tobi would still trust and love Deidara really made the bomber grateful.

Art may be a single blast, life might be fleeting, but it didn't mean love had to be the same. Deidara lay on the floor next to Tobi and the two embraced the best they could without hurting Tobi's bruises. Deidara smiled. Hidan would be taken care of by Kisame and Kakuzu. Deidara had to take care of Tobi. His Tobi. Maybe being a fugitive wasn't that bad. If it meant being with Tobi, he'd take on the law any day.

Tobi cuddled closer to Deidara. If being with Deidara meant he had to endure torture every day it wouldn't matter. As long as he got to stay by his partner's side till the very end, nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever would.

Authors note:

That's it unless you readers demand more. It'd be nice to know what you thought etc.

Until next time my amazing little followers!

-Secret.


End file.
